


the cost of freedom

by ameliakepner



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, but not really?? but does jeanine know that ? no., putting that so everyone knows I'm ignoring canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakepner/pseuds/ameliakepner
Summary: something needed to be done to free Evelyn.
Relationships: Evelyn Johnson-Eaton/Jeanine Matthews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	the cost of freedom

“Stop acting like what he’s doing isn’t hurting you.” Jeanine comments. She’s sitting across from Evelyn, hunched over her laptop, and typing away at her keyboard. “Someone needs to hold him accountable for what he’s done.” The blonde looks up at the woman. Her ice blue eyes could pierce into her soul.

“I can’t, Jeanine.” Evelyn sips coffee from a mug. It’s blue, has an Erudite symbol on the front, and is faded from all the times that Jeanine’s washed it. It’s quite old. “I need time to figure out what I’m gonna do.” She puts the mug down, going to cross her arms over her chest and lean back in the chair.

Jeanine closes her laptop. She pulls herself closer to the table so that she’s sitting up straight. “Once they find out that we’re doing _this_ -“ She vaguely gestures to the two of them. “You’re never going to hear the end of it. Marcus is going to kill you. And me.”

Evelyn sighs. She’s well aware of the potential consequences to her actions. This affair has been going on for the last five months. Every night, she’d sneak onto the Erudite compound and up to Jeanine’s apartment. She knows the risks and is willing to take them. “I know.”

“…Could I ask you something?” Jeanine’s foot begins to tap against the floor, her leg bouncing a bit with the rhythm. She’s anxious. It wasn’t hard for Evelyn to tell when she was. Whatever Jeanine is about to ask, it was bound to be something extremely loaded.

“Yeah?”

“Do you still love him?”

Evelyn raises an eyebrow. Of course, she doesn’t. “What kind of question is that?” She’s shocked that Jeanine even asked it. Wasn’t it obvious from the last five months they’ve been sleeping together? “…No. I don’t.” She drinks her coffee again. It’s starting to get cold.

“Good.”

-

A few days had gone by without a visit from Evelyn. She usually came by around 10 pm, after Marcus practically drank himself into a coma. Tobias was in bed by 7, so he wasn’t an issue.

There was only one logical explanation for this. Marcus found out about their affair and forbid Evelyn from seeing her. Due to her anger, Jeanine took matters into her own hands, driving her car down to the compound. She walked down the alley to Evelyn’s residence. She confidently walked up to the door and knocked incessantly.

The door was opened immediately by Marcus. “Jeanine?” He seemed more confused than mad. He looked extremely dishevelled. He was holding an almost empty bottle of whiskey. His breath smelled of alcohol. He reeked.

“Where’s Evelyn?” Jeanine wanted to stand her ground. She wasn’t going to let him hurt her love anymore. She was sick of seeing all the marks and bruises he left scattered across Evelyn’s body. The Erudite leader wanted to kill him. It’s what he deserved. Every minute he spent breathing was a minute that could be given to someone more worthy of human life. His death would be beneficial to everyone.

Marcus stayed silent for a minute. He clearly didn’t have an answer for her. At least not a good one. He needed to find a way to explain. “She…passed away two days ago. They found her body in the nearby river.”

Jeanine’s body went cold. Her heart stopped beating. She could have dropped dead herself in this very moment. “What?” There was no way. She didn’t believe him.

“Evelyn’s dead.”

It took everything within Jeanine to not burst through the doorway and kill him on the spot. She typically wasn’t so violent but seeing him incited a rage within her that could not be contained. For the sake of the small child lurking behind his father, she chose not to make a move. “No…That can’t be. That’s impossible.”

“The funeral’s tomorrow morning.” Marcus took a swig from the bottle in his hand. “Be there or don’t. I don’t care.” He slams the door in her face, causing her to jump back a bit. Some other Abnegation people were walking around, and some stopped to watch what was going on.

The walk back to the car was agonizing. She got into the back, immediately covering her mouth to muffle the incoming sobs. The people continued to stare and watch Jeanine break down in the backseat.

She’s too focused on her inability to properly breathe to notice all the stares. It felt like her entire world was closing in on her. She could not believe that Evelyn was gone. She would never hold her, touch her, kiss her, or hear her voice ever again. Tears streamed down her face after invading her eyesight. She wanted to scream.

It was so unfair. Jeanine could not picture her life without Evelyn in it. But now that was the reality that she was forced to live in. She would never love someone like that again. No one could replace _her_ Evelyn. She knew that one day they would have to break it off, but she did not predict that the thing keeping them apart was Death. Evelyn was finally free of Marcus…but that freedom cost her life.

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored and wrote this <3


End file.
